Fairisles Margaret
within the Marines.; Alsa Kingdom | occupation = South Blue Ops: Margaret is introduced as a within the Marines. (former) | residence = Alsa Kingdom (former) | birth = February 15th | age = 24 | jva = | alias = South Blue Ops: Margaret uses the codename she created in order to maintain secrecy while out on sea, when contacting the Decoy Ship. | epithet = |dfname = South Blue Ops: Margaret utilizes the power of the Goro Goro no Mi in an attempt to awake Middwun. |dfename = Rumble-Rumble Fruit |dfmeaning = Sound of Lightning |dftype = Logia }} Fairisles Margaret known under her recently acquired alias GinnekoSouth Blue Ops: Margaret uses the codename she created in order to maintain secrecy while out on sea, when contacting the Decoy Ship. is a former of the Alsa Kingdom having served as one of the lead entrepreneurs for the Kingdom throughout the years 1569-1573, before being recruited into the Marines in the following months of 1573 on the behest of the of Alsa where she would eventually acquire the rank of South Blue Ops: Margaret is introduced as a within the Marines. in 1576. It was later revealed that during the earlier half of 1574, she found and consumed the South Blue Ops: Margaret utilizes the power of the Goro Goro no Mi to wake up Middwun from his nap.. Towards the midsts of the late spring in 1577, Margaret was one of several selected marines tasked with the missionSouth Blue Ops: Margaret swears she will prevent all Pirates from entering the . of ensuring that no pirates from breaking into the Grand Line during the chaos of the looming war between Yonko. Appearance Margaret is a slender, curvaceous young woman who is often described as unbelievably beautiful with her platinum-blonde hair that she keeps it tied up in a braided bun,pale skin and extremely distinctive emerald green almond-shaped eyes. She wears a all-white, form-fitting trench coat; a white, female military-style cap, along with black and gold accessories, high heels and black leggings, worn under a white skirt. Around spring of 1574 While she was still in training She wore a standard Marine uniform with her hair in a braided hairstyle, however around her graduation hair reached past her shoulders in which she would later cut it short in a similar manner to her hairstyle when she operated as a Privateer. During her time as a Privateer in the years 1569-1573 she wore various a simple yet professional attires most notably outfits which consisted of a long-sleeved collared dress shirts tucked neatly into a dark blue or black business skirts with a pair of black stockings and high heeled shoes, on occasion she wore a business coat of variety colors draped over her shoulders. During the Battle of El Dorado in the midst of 1577, Margaret’s attire was diverse from her usual dress style as in her strategic ploy to pose as a resident or tourist to the island for this occasion in place of her typical suit she wore a simple pair of form fitting dark blue pants, black calf-length high heel boots, a plain white shirt and a olive green trench coat that reached her mid-thighs, she also forwent wearing her hair in her usual braided bun instead decided allow it to cascade down towards her shoulders. Gallery . |Margaret ElDo.jpeg|Margaret during the Battle of El Dorado in 1577. ||}} Personality Margaret is a stoic, and emotionally mature woman, whom is generally noted for her quiet and subdued nature. She is a woman who rarely, if ever, expresses her emotions, typically rather renaming seldom and unattached to people and objects logically finding such sentiments a hinderance in completing her mission and whatever accomplishments she seeks. This is typically portrayed in her sociable encounters where she will seldom contribute unles spoken to directly in which she will then reply in a soft voice that is emotionally balanced to not give away her thoughts nor feeling on the matter at hand something that has helped her prevail in numerous situations and usually grants her the upper hand on most occasions. While she prefers to remain unattached to the majority of people she encounters, Margaret is far from antisocial as she does hold a very small circle of friends in which she holds very dear because of these few individuals never being scornful nor spiteful towards her for her accomplishments and preferred stoicism something she is eternally grateful for. These few individuals are the main reason in which she willing and readily went along with the King of Alsa’s Behest of her enlisting in the Marines, something she realized would help her not only further her capabilities but also enable her to protect and support her dear friends. Thanks to her years spent as a Privateer, Margaret has developed a Risqué strategic plans something she states was something she picked up from her mentor who was wildly known for her barbaric and utterly insane strategies. This was first shown when she had planned out an ambush for the pirates attempting to brakininto the Grand line by rising the current of the Reverse Mountain upwards then detaching the vessel she was on from the current allowing it to topple back downwards in an attempt to catch the Pirates off guard and eliminate them before they knew what happened. However she decided against it and went with a more casual route of having the ship submerge itself under the sea via ship coating.South Blue Ops: Margaret cuts the sails free from their binds before signaling for the other marines to begin to angle the sails upwards as the bubble coating covering the ship began to inflate. While people would argue that her mental capacity is lacking, Margaret is in fact a highely intelligent woman who is capable of process and remembering various ideas, information, missions and strategies without repercussion, it’s thanks to her intellectual mindset that she is a panel to plan out near perfect detailed plans and set them in motion months ahead of actually being needed such as when she planned and stationed a group of marines in one of the various disfigurements of the Red Line Under camouflage to add and inform her about the pirates that were attempting to use the commotion in the New World to enter the Grand Line.South Blue Ops: Margaret swells in pride at her intellectual decision to have marines stationed in one of the many holes in the Red Line. While preferring to remain completely emotionally detached Margaret herself has stated that she has rare occurrences where her emotion become to much for her to keep subdued, such an occurrence being during the pre-meeting of the Marines on El Dorado where the pressure of the situation of battling the members of the Black Widow Pirates causes her normal composure to be shattered revealing an scared and inexperienced young woman who was placed into a situation beyond her capabilities before she was able to regain her composure thanks to the reassuring world of a fellow Marine.Marine Emergency Call: Margaret is comforted by Vice Admiral Sol during her nervous brake down. In that same instance she also shown a much softer side which is aimed towards her former partner and superior Middwun as her mind subconsciously drifted towards him in a desperate need of comfort prior to Sol’s words.Marine Emergency Call: Margaret’s mind shifts to an image of a smiling Middwun in an attempt to comfort herself. to express herself to.]] Whenever she is around the very few people she considers important to her she completely lets her guard down and openly and actively showcases her emotions such times being whenever she is with Marishi Sol she is often seen smiling or openly laughing genuinely enjoying herself and not being afraid to release all the pressure she constantly holds within by with holding her emotions. She similarly seemingly has no problem showcasing some emotion around Middwun having known him for a long period of time. It is noted that whenever she is around Middwun she often giving him small smiles and openly shows resentment to any other females that has also shown affection towards him, Relationships Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Swordsmanship Marksmanship Devil Fruit Techniques History Past Trivia References Category:Ninshū Category:Females Category:Marines Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users